Just The Way You Are
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: After joining the Bella's Beca notices that Chloe is always late. Sometimes its a good thing and sometimes its not. But Beca loves Chloe just the way she is. Even if she is late for everything including their dates.


Chloe Beale is always late for EVERYTHING. It's just a fact. You tell her to meet you at the empty pool at eight and when does she show up? Half an hour later and the food that you made for your date is cold and the playlist that you set for her to hear when she walks in has repeated itself about 5 times. Sometimes you thank the lucky stars she's late all the time, while other times you just want to do some god awful things to ensure she's on time, if not early, the next time you meet. But you can't change the fact that Chloe Beale will always be late, just like you can't change the fact that your heart belongs to her and only her.

The first time you noticed Chloe was late was when she was recruiting you for the Bella's. She told you she was going to "kidnap" you at 7:30, and ends up at your dorm at 7:55. When you walk in, that blonde you remember seeing earlier is leading the group in some weird oath. When she sees you and Chloe you're pretty sure if looks could kill you'd already be six feet under. She yells a bit about being late but you don't hear because you're talking to this strange girl with a British? Irish? Who knows what kind of accent it is but then you remember her because she was at the acapella booth before you doing some kind of flopping fish dance. The girl, or Fat Amy as she has just told you to call her, is talking about how the blonde who is talking to Chloe now reminds her of an alligator she apparently wrestled in Tasmania. You smirk and can't help but agree with her. The blonde finishes talking to Chloe and, against your will, makes you repeat the oath that you can almost guarantee you will not follow.

The second time Chloe's late is when she's picking you up for the strictly Acapella party. Aca-initation night? Something like that. The party starts at 8:00 but you were meeting with the Bella's at 7:30 because apparently the only way to get in was to enter with the Acapella group you were in. Chloe was supposed to pick you up at 7:15 but she showed up at 7:30. You guys speed over to the place where you were supposed to meet the Bella's but find the room to be empty. A long line of cuss words exit the redhead's mouth before she grabs your arm and you both run towards the empty pool in hopes of meeting the Bella's outside of the gate. But she loses hope when she sees Aubrey and Fat Amy chatting near the drinks. Chloe tells the security guard that she's a part of the Bella's but the guard, is having none of it. She insists that she was late meeting them for five minutes before finally giving up and apologizing to you. You tell her its fine and invite her for a snack at the café around the corner. Mental note: Chloe Beale is never picking you up for anything again.

It's the day of Regional's and all of the Bella's were supposed to meet in the auditorium at 8 o'clock sharp so they could all ride together in Fat Amy's rental bus. However, its 8:20 and you guys still haven't left because a certain redhead still hasn't shown up. You steal a glance at Aubrey and by the looks of it, she looks like she's about to burst, actually hurl, a billion of chunks everywhere. That's when Chloe walks in and you breathe a sigh of relief because you're pretty sure all of the Barden Bella's showing up in barf-soaked clothes would be worse than Aubrey blowing chunks into the audience. When Chloe see's everybody on the edge she offers a sheepish grin before apologizing to Aubrey and you all rush into the rental van and try to get to Regional's as fast as possible without speeding. Fat Amy is telling a story about how she participated in a car racing competition back in Tasmania and got first. This worries you so you steal a glance at the speedometer, and what do you know. Fat Amy is driving 65 miles an hour and the speed limit is 45. You sigh before yelling at Fat Amy to slow down when she almost runs over a bunny trying to cross the road peacefully.

The fourth time is probably the scariest. You had just asked Chloe out on a date and you told her to meet you at the empty pool at 7. You arrived there at 6 to set everything up. There were candles surrounding the pool and there's a small table for dinner and a blanket for a movie afterwards. You also made a playlist of Chloe's favorite songs and start playing it at 7, expecting the redhead to walk into the pool listening to it. However, its 7:20 and 7:30 is slowly rolling in and you're starting to think the sweet redhead has stood you up. You give her a good five more minutes and at 7:25, she still hasn't shown up you sadly stop the playlist and start blowing out the candles. That's when she walks in. 7:27. You're too busy blowing out the last of the candles when she taps you. She scares the shit out of you and you lose your balance and almost fall of the ledge 10 feet below into the empty pool. Chloe however has cat-like reflexes and catches your arm and pulls you back up. You have mixed feelings. You're kind of annoyed that she showed up 27 minutes late on your first date, but you're also kind of thankful that she didn't stand you up. You brush off the annoyed feeling and escort her to the dinner below. Since joining the Bella's you've noticed that Chloe's always late so you don't even bother asking her why she was late. Chloe Beale is always late no matter what.

You lose track of how many times Chloe is late after the fourth time but you know it's up in the teens. But there has been a couple of times that you thank your lucky stars she's late. Like when it was your first year anniversary.

Today, May 21, 2014, is you and Chloe's one year anniversary of dates, sex, kisses, cuddling sessions, and fights. You decide to build a replica of your first date. You plan to return to the empty pool and set it up similar to your first date with her. However, this time, instead of the movie, you bring in the Bella's to serenade her. You're getting nervous though. The date was supposed to start at 7 but she hasn't arrived and neither have the Bella's. They were supposed to rehearse with you but when they all finally showed up at 7:15 you knew that they had to wing it. 5 minutes later Chloe arrives and you guys enjoy your meal before you serenade her with Capital City's_ Safe and Sound_. It all goes smoothly and you can't imagine what would have happened if she was actually early.

Today is the first time Chloe Beale is on time. It's May 21, 2015 and it's your wedding day. She shows up early before and you can only guess that some kind of miracle happened. Not only was she on time, but she was 15 minutes early! You're impressed and you kiss her before you leave to go stand at the altar and wait for your beautiful bride. You guys have decided to write your own vows and she goes first and her vow elicits a loud laugh from the crowd and you're pretty sure you're as red as a tomato. Finally it's your turn.

"I love you so much Chloe Beale. You know that I'm awkward and bad with words so I'll save some of my dignity and try to make this as short as possible. I just love you so much and everything about you. I fell in love with your fiery red hair because while it was super hot, it also reminded me of the sunsets we used to watch every night before you graduated. Then I fell in love with those gorgeous eyes of yours. I fell in love with how they were so blue and held so much emotion. I realized you were one of those people who didn't wear their hearts on their sleeves, but in their eyes. I loved the way you're eyes would widen when you heard something dirty or you were shocked. I fell in the love with the way they crinkled when you laughed or smiled. I also fell in love with the little quirks you do. Like when you're nervous or shy you bury you head into the crook of my neck, although I don't know how that's comfortable because I'm a good three inches shorter than you. But my favorite quirk is how you're late to EVERYTHING. Sure, sometimes it scared the heck out of me, and sometimes I considered myself the luckiest person when you were late. But that made you, you. If you weren't late to everything it would feel like you weren't exactly Chloe Beale. Because Chloe Beale has fiery red hair, gorgeous, emotion-filled eyes, and is late to everything. Please don't change that Chlo. I love you just the way you are."

Its silent for a couple of seconds before a few tears escape Chloe's beautiful eyes. You wipe them away and the pastor finally announces you and Chloe as each others' wife and you kiss her with as much passion that you can muster and the audience cheers and you break away from the kiss and the Bella's start singing Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are._


End file.
